A Tale of Four Brothers
by Turtle Babe
Summary: AU/Tcest - A curse requires one to step up and shield his family despite the bizarre circumstances. What the shell is going on?
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Four Brothers

This is an AU/Tcest story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter One

Ya know I have three brothers. Two are my baby bros. There's Donatello tha genius and oldest of my younger bros. He's like real gentle natured, ya know? Don't get me wrong. That turtle can fight like a demon if he needs ta, but he would be happier putterin' with who knows what in that lab of his. He is tha bro that doesn't tend ta drive me too terribly crazy. I've always looked after him because even though he's real smart, sometimes he tends ta over-analyze and I'm afraid that he will get himself inta trouble.

Now my youngest brother is Michelangelo. We usually just call him "Mikey," just like we usually just call Donatello "Donnie." Mikey is wild, crazy, annoyin', and sweet like all wrapped inta one sunny, little turtle. Sometimes I think I could strangle him and then he looks at me with those blue eyes of his, all full of love and trust, and I know that if anyone touches my littlest brother, I'd kicked their shell. Mikey's tha one that I think knows me better than anyone else and I ain't ashamed ta admit it, but I feel proud when he runs ta me when he needs comfort from a nightmare. Tha rest of us guard him like mad dogs. Kid can fight, but he's still our baby.

Then there is my third brother, Leonardo. Mikey nicknamed him "Leo" and I re-nicknamed him "Fearless." He is tha oldest of tha four of us and has trained his whole life ta be tha leader of our team. It seems like Leo walks on water tha way Splinter goes on about my perfect, calm, wise, prudent, annoyin', stick-in-tha-mud, big brother. I _can't_ breathe around him. Everythin' he does and everythin' he says grates on my nerves because supposedly his decisions are better than mine will ever be. Like he is tellin' me right now.

"Running out to take on forty Foot without backup was one of the most ridiculous things you have done yet," Leo sighed out as Donnie stitched tha large slice on my bicep.

"Shut up, Fearless," I ground out as I glared at my brother, "I couldn't wait all day for ya ta finally get your ass in gear. Tha Foot was stealin' from tha Senior Center."

"I told you to wait," Leo snapped, "You ran out there and got yourself overwhelmed and then dragged Mikey into your mess."

I snarled, but remained silent. Mikey had tried ta protect my back, but one of tha Foot had gotten a lucky shot and knocked him good with a bo staff. I'd had a lot of pleasure sinkin' my sai inta that one's thigh. Bastard.

"I'm fine," Mikey chirped from Donnie's desk chair as Leo held an ice pack ta tha back of his head, "I've got a hard skull."

"You've got a mild concussion is what you've got," Donnie hissed as he finished my stitches and covered tha injury with a bandage, "You'll be staying with me tonight so I can…."

"_Wake me on the hour for every hour until you are sure I won't slip into a coma_," Mikey interrupted using an imitation of tha Genius' voice, which was pretty, damn funny, before bouncin' in place, "I'm fine and you are a Worry-Wart. Can we have a movie night? _Please_, Donnie?"

Leo chuckled as Donnie rolled his eyes at tha ball of energy we called our little brother.

"Sure," tha Genius chuckled as Mikey took tha ice pack from Leo and bounced out of tha room before turnin' ta me with a glare, "Thanks, Raph, for the great sleep I'm going to get tonight."

I glared right back at him and grunted when he forced my arm inta a sling so I wouldn't rip my stitches. Donnie stomped out of tha lab with a resigned look on his face after hearin' Mikey yell that he had picked out all tha dvds and they would start with tha newest, Scooby-Doo movie. Leo sighed and I flipped him my middle finger as I stomped out tha door of tha lab.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter's voice called out which made me grimace, "I wish to speak with you, my son."

God, dammit! A lecture. Just what I needed. I kept my face as neutral as possible when I slipped inta Sensei's room and kneeled on tha mattin'.

"My son, you brother has reported to me the happenings of tonight's battle," my father began, "I am not pleased that you led your youngest brother into a fight where you were so hopelessly outnumbered."

"I disagree," I gritted out as I looked down at tha one hand I could rest in my lap, "Ya trained us real good, Sensei. It was only a few Foot."

"A few?" Master Splinter questioned lookin' stern, "There were forty against two. Leonardo ordered you to wait until he and Donatello arrived. You disobeyed your leader's instructions."

My hand twisted inta a fist as I shook. Leo. My leader. I was never asked if I wanted ta be placed under my brother's guidance. Why Leo? Why not me? Why not Donnie?

"Typical," I snarled losin' my patiences, "Ya always take _his_ side."

"Raphael, calm yourself," my father ordered me, "I am not taking any sides. The only side I care about is having _all_ of my sons return from battles safe and unharmed. You placed both yourself and your little brother into grave danger. You have got to start controlling your impulses."

"Maybe I don't know _how_!" I yelled as I stood angrily, "All control was taken away from me years ago by _your_ hands!"

I breathed hard as Master Splinter's eyes widened. I knew that my brothers had opened tha door and were hoverin' near, but I didn't care.

"Ya always put me last!" I continued as tha dam broke, "Ya always pushed Leo down my damn throat tellin' me that he was what I should strive ta be! I ain't Leo! I don't want ta be! I want ta be myself, but who I am was always wrong and ya let me know it every fuckin' day of my life! Why Leo, Father? Why was he so much better than tha rest of us? Why not Donnie or even Mikey? Why not me? Was I ever in the runnin' ta be considered for leader or had ya already written me off?"

"Raphael…" Sensei tried ta interrupt, but I wasn't havin' it.

"Ya've got your perfect son!" I lashed out with my words as I ripped off my red mask and threw it ta tha floor, "Ya've got your genius and ya got your baby! I'm just your damn screw-up so I'll just see myself out! I'm _done_!"

I whirled and shoved my three brothers out of my way as I exited tha room and then slammed out of tha lair. I was tired of tryin' ta find my place in a family where I didn't belong. I was done jumpin' through hoops that I couldn't fit through no matter how hard I tried. I heard his footfalls long before Leo skidded in front of my path.

"Raph, wait, please?" Leo begged lookin' panicked.

I blinked at tha rare emotion that was showin' on my brother's face. Fearless was really upset and this took me by surprise. I'd have thought it would be some relief ta not have ta deal with me any longer. Why was he chasin' me down? He could finally be free of me.

"Raph, don't go," Leo panted out as he caught his breath, "I never knew that was the way you've been feeling. Why didn't you say anything?"

I blew a breath of exasperation from my lungs. I had been tryin' ta prove myself my whole life, but all of my tryin' hadn't gotten me anywhere. Sad thin' was that it wasn't really Leo's fault. Just as I wanted ta be me, my oldest brother was just bein' who he was and I really had no right ta fault him for that.

"Raph, _talk_ to me," Leo pleaded as I stared inta space, "You're not really leaving us are you? This family needs you. Plus, you're injured and you don't even have your weapons on you."

"I'm done, Leo," I sighed as I sat on a nearby pipe, "I can't be what ya want me ta be. I can't do it no more. I'm not entitled ta tha sais any longer. I'm leavin' tha clan."

"What the _shell_ are you talking about?" Leo gasped as he kneeled down before me and forced my head up ta meet his eyes, "Raph, I don't want you to be anybody, but who you are. I only wanted to help you curb your wilder tendencies so that you would be safer in battles. I…we can't lose you."

I closed my eyes and jerked my face from Leo's hands.

"All of ya are right," I stated lookin' away, "I let Mikey get hurt and I can't assure anyone that I can control myself when I think somethin' needs ta be done pronto. It's better if I leave."

"No!" a voice cried from tha darkness and I found myself shoved up against tha wall with a sobbin', orange-banded turtle wrapped around me, "I won't let you leave, Raphie!"

"Neither will I," Donnie stated as he stepped out of tha shadows with Master Splinter.

I gaped at my family as they looked back at me. I absently patted Mikey's back as my baby brother sniffled while Father locked eyes with me.

"Leonardo is not the perfect son you make him out to be, Raphael. Your brother is learning just like you are," Sensei began as Leo nodded at Father's words, "He has great potential in being able to lead, but leadership means thinking from all angles and this often times means getting bogged down in details. You do not understand that there is a reason that you received the red mask, my son."

I looked up at Master Splinter in surprise as he held up my mask.

"You are the fire that lights beneath the feet of your leader," Father continued as Mikey snuggled closer and refused ta let go, "I have never meant for you to think that I have put you last. I have been trying to train you to be your brother's second-in-command. Only the strongest can back up a leader's authority."

I blinked at Sensei as I pondered his words. Could it be that I did have a place that I belonged in this family?

"Little Brother, there has been numerous occasions that your urgings was the only thing that led to our victory when you pushed me forward," Leo interjected, "We need you. There may even come a day when I won't be around and you will have to step up and…."

"Don't say that, Fearless!" I growled as my heart beat faster and our youngest brother looked back at Leo with horror written on his face, "Ya ain't _goin'_ nowhere."

As much as Leo drove me nuts, tha thought of anything happenin' ta him made me angry and…and...I don't know…hurt. Nobody messed with my family.

"Neither are _you_," Leo challenged with narrowed eyes, "You are going home right now and getting some sleep. I'll make you something to eat first since you skipped dinner."

"I thought you wanted me around," I joked feelin' worn and a little relieved, "Why ya got ta try and poison me now?"

Mikey giggled as Leo frowned. Donnie ducked his head while Master Splinter turned away with a muffled cough. Before long we were all roarin' in laughter as tha stresses of tha day slipped away.

"I'll cook," Mikey chirped as he bounced up despite tha tear tracks on his face, "I'll make…um…spaghetti! You love spaghetti, Raph."

I nodded as Mikey happily sped off ta tha lair. Donnie rolled his eyes and smiled at me before joggin' after tha youngest. Father came forward and reverently tied my mask back inta place. It felt good ta have it back on and I could see that Leo was relieved as well.

"I'm sorry that I blew up, Sensei," I apologized as my brother pulled me up off of tha pipe with my good arm and tha three of us started walkin' home.

"Do not apologize for feelings that you have been harboring," Father insisted as he walked beside me, "I had no idea that my teachings were lacking in the ways I instructed you."

I choked and whirled on my father. Great! Now I had hurt Father and made him feel that I didn't appreciate all that he had done for me and my bros. We'd have died without him ta love and support us.

"Ya've been tha best Father and Sensei anyone could have," I denied before calmin' when Master Splinter put a soothin' hand on my good arm.

"I was wrong to speak to you as anyone, but who you are, Raphael," Father explained, "You are one that needed to know what role I was training you for on the team so that you had a sense of control and understanding. I should have better acknowledged your strengths so that you could work on improving your weaknesses to support your brothers. Leonardo is the Leader, but you are the Shield. Just as Donatello is the Knowledge and Michelangelo the Heart. Four roles equally unique and balanced. I apologize to you for never letting you know the truth behind my intentions."

I blinked. I was tha Shield? My purpose was ta shield my brothers?

"We will talk more of this later," Sensei decided as he urged me forward, "I want my sons home and safe. _All_ of my sons."

I nodded and allowed myself ta be led into tha lair. I was fed and tucked inta bed like I was an infant or somethin'. Leo had insisted that I take his bed tonight since my hammock wasn't goin' ta help my stiches stay intact. I was noddin' off and nearly missed tha light kiss that was pressed ta my cheek.

"Sleep well, Little Brother. Glad you stayed," Leo whispered thinkin' I was sleepin' as he shut tha door ta his room.

I smiled slightly. I was feelin' tha love. Damn, mushy love, but love nonetheless. I rolled over and stared up at tha ceilin'.

"Shield, huh?" I thought ta myself and then startled more awake.

I realized that a shield covers others until weapons are ready ta attack. I was tha barrier that would stand in between my brothers and danger until action could be taken durin' a battle.

"Now that, I can do," I grinned out before grimacin' when my movements pulled at tha stitches in my arm, "As soon as this heals, dammit."

From that day on, things got a little easier during trainin' and between Leo and I. Now that I understood my role a little better, I didn't feel tha need to buck tha system as much. Leo and I had even sat down and had a real heart ta heart. We worked out a lot of stupid crap that we had been grousin' over since childhood. We still didn't see eye ta eye all tha time, but now we choose ta at least discuss our problems without eruptin' inta World War III or somethin'. It felt good ta finally know what my place was on tha team and everyone seemed ta be happier for tha lull in arguin'.

"Great job," Leo complimented as we were returnin' from a patrol where we had stopped a drug lord one evenin' nearly three months after I had tried ta leave tha clan, "That was a good bit of teamwork."

"Did you see my smooth moves?" Mikey bragged as he bounced around me, "Didja, Raphie? Didja?"

I nodded as I tensed up. Somethin' felt odd. I snatched Mikey and leapt right when a javelin pierced where my baby brother had been standin'. Leo and Donnie also leapt over to me as I lowered a shocked Mikey back ta tha rooftop.

"Where are you?" Leo demanded with his swords drawn as tha rest of us pulled our weapons out and remained tense, "Show yourself, Coward."

"Once upon a time, there were four, little turtles who lived in a city," a creepy voice called, "Unfortunately, they had to die which was quite a pity. Death came as silent as the night. She gave those turtles a terrible fright. For if they did not solve the puzzle by the third hour. Forever would they feel her terrible power."

"Nursery rhymes?" I snarled, "Ya can throw a javelin and ya talk ta us in rhyme? Show yourself, Nut Job."

"As you wish, Red," the voice agreed as a deranged-lookin' woman dressed as some kind of princess or somethin' stepped from tha shadows, "Godmother is here to teach you a lesson."

"_Godmother_?" Donnie questioned as we stared at tha gigglin' woman, "Um…aren't you a bit old to be playing dress up?"

"You will pay. You will pay," tha woman boasted, "Then Shredder will pay me for getting rid of you. Money for me. Tee hee hee."

"Okay," Mikey drawled, "Someone escaped the looney wagon."

Leo suddenly grunted as he deflected a throwin' knife with one of his swords. I charged forward and deftly caught another knife that had been headin' towards me as Donatello blocked a third with his bo.

"She is _not_ harmless," Leo snapped, "Stay alert!"

"A curse upon your house," tha woman screamed as her eyes glowed red and a light blinded tha four of us, "In three hours you will all be dead. As the queen said, 'Off with your head.'"

We all blinked tha dots from our eyes and looked around ta find tha strange woman gone. What tha shell was that all about?

"Fearless, what now?" I asked as tha four of us stayed alert, "Do ya think she's goin' ta try and follow us?"

"I'm not sure," Leo answered as we looked around and we strained our senses ta pick up on tha woman's whereabouts, "We need to get home, but I don't want to lead her to the lair."

"I've got that covered," Donnie grinned out as he pulled out a small device from his bag, "This will tell us if anyone is near for a five mile range. Wouldn't be useful any other time because it makes a horrible, pinging noise, but once we are in the sewers we can travel home and know we aren't being followed."

"Good," Leo grunted as he led us ta tha closest manhole, "Let's go home. I've had enough drug pushers and crazy women to last me a lifetime."

Donnie led tha way and I took up rear guard. I noticed right away that Mikey was being awfully quiet.

"What's up?" I asked as I drew up beside my baby brother.

"Lady gave me the creeps," Mikey admitted, "She knew of the Shredder so she couldn't have been that crazy. Godmother was hired by him to do something to us and her red eyes... _yuck_."

"Now would I allow any batty, old lady ta hurt any of my bros?" I asked as Mike looked up at me and then faced forward again as we ran.

"No," Mikey answered.

"Would Leo or Donnie?" I inquired as Mikey shook his head.

"It's fine," I assured as my baby bro grinned, "That lady was just crazy. Don't worry."

We made it ta tha lair without bein' followed and found that Master Splinter was in his room asleep. Father usually always waited for us ta come home before goin' ta bed. Strange. Mikey plopped in front of tha television while Donnie went ta do somethin' in his lab.

"Well that was an interesting experience," Leo chuckled out as he and I walked inta tha kitchen ta have a snack, "Shredder must be desperate to hire a lady like that to take us out."

"Tell me about it," I agreed as I grabbed a cold, slice of pizza, "But what was up with tha Bitch's eyes?"

Leo shrugged as he continued ta rummage through tha fridge sans his weapons. I found my eyes drawn ta my older brother's legs. Since we had worked out our differences I had been noticin' a lot more things about Leo that had me strangely fascinated. Like how long his legs were. This new interest in my bro had me confused and unsure. What was wrong with me?

"Get a grip," I sniped ta myself as I walked out ta sit by my baby brother, "He's ya brother, Sicko. Stop thinkin' about those legs of his."

"Want," Mikey whined and I looked ta see him givin' me puppy eyes as he looked at my pizza.

"Tough," I grunted as Donnie walked out of his lab and noticed tha standoff.

"Please?" Mikey begged with "tha face."

No. Not this time. I wasn't cavin' inta those eyes...that expression…tha slight tremble ta his lips. Nothin' doin'! Don't look.

"Dammit!" I swore as I cracked and handed over tha pizza, "Mooch."

"Yay! Best brother ever," Mikey chirped as he attacked tha food.

Donnie and I exchanged amused grins before we heard a crashin' noise that came from tha kitchen. Tha three of us jerked up and rushed inta tha kitchen ta see Leo sprawled unconscious on tha floor. He was lyin' face down and my heart nearly stopped at tha sight.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Four Brothers

This is an AU/Tcest story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Two

Donnie and I exchanged amused grins at Mikey's successful mooch before we heard a crashin' noise that came from tha kitchen. Tha three of us jerked up and rushed inta tha kitchen ta see Leo sprawled unconscious on tha floor. He was lyin' face down and my heart nearly stopped at tha sight.

"Fearless!" I gasped as I kneeled and reached desperately for my older brother, "Donnie, what's wrong with him?"

"Don't touch Leo," Donnie ordered as Mikey hovered lookin' terrified while I froze in place, "Let me examine him to make sure there are no spinal injuries or visible wounds that could lead to complications if he is moved from where he is laying."

Mikey kneeled next ta me as we watched Donnie's hands trace over Leo's shoulder and neck and then as far down our brother's shell as he could reach. Fearless didn't so much as stir a muscle at tha hands ghostin' over his person. What had caused this?

"Well?" I demanded feelin' anxious as my hands fisted in my lap.

"No spinal injuries and there doesn't seem to be a head injury or anything that is bleeding," Donnie confirmed as he motioned me ta help him turn Leo over and I frowned ta feel how lightly my brother was breathin', "Raph, did you notice anything odd about Leo when you guys where in here alone? Was he confused or weakened in any way?"

"No," I denied as I held Fearless while Donnie did a cursory exam, "Leo was perfectly fine. We were havin' a normal conversation and then I left ta go sit on tha couch with Mikey. Are ya sure there ain't somethin' that ya missed?"

"I didn't miss anything!" Donnie snapped angrily, "Do you think that I wouldn't do a thorough examination when our brother is in a state like this?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Don," I apologized as my purple-masked brother nodded, "Just a little on edge. I didn't mean ta imply nothin'."

Donnie patted my shoulder and returned ta examine Leo some more.

"Is Leo okay?" our youngest brother asked as he stroked tha still turtle's arm, "Was he knocked out or something?"

"I don't know," Donnie sighed in frustration, "I need to do a more thorough examination in my lab. Don't fret, Mikey. I'll figure this all out."

Mikey sniffled for a moment, but nodded his head as Donnie continued his examination of our oldest brother. I frowned at how limp Leo was as I supported his torso, but his face seemed smooth and relaxed. I looked up ta ask Don a question and froze.

"What tha _shell_ is that?" I demanded as I pointed at a wooden, wheel thingie sittin' in tha corner of tha kitchen.

"It's a spinning wheel," Donnie blurted lookin' startled.

"Where in the world did Master Splinter get that from?" Mikey inquired in confusion.

"I don't think Master Splinter put that thin' in here. That thin' wasn't in here when I got my pizza," I gritted out, "I don't feel right about all of this. Father never goes ta bed before we get home, Leo's out cold, and now tha spinnin' thin'? I think that someone is in tha lair and knocked out Leo."

"Godmother?" Mikey squeaked fearfully as he looked around anxiously.

I wasn't happy ta see tha fear in my baby bro's eyes nor ta feel my oldest brother so still in my arms.

"Okay, Leo first," I decided as I placed my arms under Leo's knees and shoulders and lifted him from tha floor, "Donnie, let's figure out what's wrong with Fearless."

"Let me go and get the exam table cleaned off," Donnie decided as he pulled ahead and called over his shoulder, "Be gentle with Leo. We still don't know if there is any internal trauma so move him carefully."

"Got it," I agreed as I also began ta strain my senses ta see if I could pick up on an intruder, but I sensed nothin' out of tha ordinary, "Mikey, weapons out in case somethin' jumps out at us while Leo is so vulnerable."

I frowned when Leo's head hung limply over my bicep as I walked him carefully ta tha lab with Mike guardin' my steps. Fearless was totally out of it. We hurried ta Donnie's lab and Mikey helped me ease Leo down on tha examination table. I anxiously watched as Donnie began ta exam Leo from top ta bottom. He took blood samples and everythin'.

"Keep calm," I urged Mikey as he shook from beside me, "Fearless is tough. He'll be fine. Don't worry."

Mikey flicked his eyes ta me, but stayed focused on Donnie's movements. Who was I kiddin'? I too was a nervous wreck. Leo was completely unaware of what was occurin' around him. His muscles were lax and his face blank. I had rarely ever seen my oldest brother like this. It was terrifyin' ta say tha least.

"Nothing," Donnie spat in frustration nearly thirty minutes later as he eased a breathin' mask over Leo's muzzle, "This make absolutely no sense to me at all. There is nothing here that warrants Leo being like this."

"What do ya mean? How did this happen?" I blurted lookin' down at my oldest brother and back ta Donnie, "Leo was fine earlier. He didn't take no hits tonight. I had his back tha whole battle. Plus, I already told ya that he was talkin' ta me just fine before I left tha kitchen."

"I don't understand it either," Donnie groaned as he pried Leo's eye open and peered inta tha orb with a light, "He has no head injuries, no visible wounds, his blood pressure is fine, breathing a tad lighter than it should be, but steady. Leo's organs seem to be functioning within normal parameters, there is no foreign matter in his blood, his circulation is fine, and his eyes are responding as if he is simply asleep."

"Leo's sleeping?" Mikey asked before he began ta shake Leo's shoulder, "Wake up, Bro. You've scared the rest of us enough. Come on. Get up. Tell us what happened to you. Please, Leo? Wake up right now!"

I silently prayed that Leo would sit up suddenly hearin' tha fear in tha youngest's voice, but our bro merely moved limply against Mikey's jostlin'. I pulled my baby bro against my plastron when Mikey began ta sniffle in distress.

"It's goin' ta be okay, Knucklehead," I soothed as Mikey trembled in my grip, "Donnie will figure this out."

"Dammit!" Donnie exclaimed as he began ta bang on his computer which made both Mikey and I tense up, "Internet is out. Now I can't research to see if there is some kind of an illness that puts a person to sleep. I don't understand. I was on the internet right before we left on patrol."

I looked down at Fearless and his words from over three month ago floated through my head.

"_There may even come a day when I won't be around and you will have to step up."_

"Donnie, call April," I instructed as my little brother grabbed his shell cell while I tucked a blanket over Leo, "See if she can do tha research for ya. Mikey and I are goin' ta go wake Master Splinter. This don't feel right."

"I can't dial out," Donnie exclaimed haltin' me in my actions, "My phone's out."

"Mine too," Mikey added and I checked mine and Leo's.

"All phones are out?" I murmured thinkin' and comin' ta a sucky conclusion, "Can't use internet and can't contact anyone from tha outside."

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked as I saw Donnie's expression changin' as he too came ta tha same conclusion.

"Feels like we are bein' trapped in tha lair," I hissed as my younger brothers looked ta one another and back ta me, "Let's check."

I hurried out of tha lab and froze in place. What in tha world was goin' on? What was all of this? There were vine-likes branches that spiraled all along the walls throughout tha lair. I rubbed at my eyes and looked again just ta make sure I was really seein' what I thought I was seein'.

"Tha _fuck_?" I gasped as Donnie and Mikey looked around in shock.

"Roses," Mikey spoke up as he pointed at tha red blossoms twined within tha thorned branches, "What are roses doing here?"

"More like _how_ are roses growing here with no dirt to be able to grow out of?" Donnie interjected as he looked around at tha mess, "Something really strange is going on here. Have you noticed that the plants are blocking the doors to the lair?"

"Not for long," I hissed as I used my sais to slice away at tha thorny vines despite tha sharp thorns that got hung on my hands and arms.

I finally got enough of the branches away from tha door and then I tried ta get tha lair door ta open. Tha brick door remained shut tight and no amount of pushin' or hittin' it could make it move an inch. Ta all of our amazement, tha roses grew back over tha door once I backed away. What tha shell? I looked over my shoulder and saw my two, little brothers lookin' at me with wide eyes.

"That didn't really just happen, did it?" Don demanded as he looked at what appeared ta be magical plants, "Magic is not _real_."

"Magic is too real," Mikey insisted lookin' frightened, "Godmother is to blame for this. Her red eyes! Those were magical! She did something to Leo! What are we going to do?"

"I won't believe it," Donnie denied as I sighed, "Science is real. Not magic."

"It's real!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Shut tha _shell_ up!" I barked as my two, younger brothers grew silent.

Leo was down for tha count. Phones not workin'. Internet not an option. Lair doors blocked and bein' protected by freaky plants.

"Don, try tha garage door," I ordered as I pushed Mikey back towards tha lab, "Bro, stay with Leo. He's too vulnerable ta leave alone. Eyes and ears open at all times. Full alert."

"Okay," Mikey agreed as Donnie hurried ta do his task.

"Stay focused, Mike," I called as I watched my younger brother slip back inta tha lab, "Donnie, how's tha garage door?

I frowned when tha Genius walked up shakin' his head.

"Stuck tight once I pulled the roses away," Don gritted out as he concentrated on pullin' thorns from his hands, "What do we do now, Raph?"

"Let's get Splinter," I encouraged, "If this is some type of attack then maybe he can help us figure out how this is happenin'. He's more used ta strange occurrences than tha rest of us. Might have a solution ta our problems. We need ta get Leo out of that sleep of his."

Donnie brightened considerably and we hurried ta Sensei's bedroom, but tha door was shut tight and our Father did not answer any of our calls as we banged on tha door. Finally, I resorted ta tryin' ta kick tha door down, but it was like tha thin' was made of solid rock.

"Damn," I cursed as my strength could not get tha door ta budge an inch, "What tha shell is goin' tha fuck _on_?"

"We're trapped," Donnie acknowledged, "Right after meeting that 'Godmother' woman. I don't know if this is really magic or not, but that woman has something to do with all of this. I know it! I just need to figure out how."

I looked at my little bro as he began ta work all tha details of tha night through his head. Father had called him tha Knowledge and I hoped ta God he had some clue as ta what was happenin'. Donnie stilled as he thought and I hissed ta myself as I realized that we needed ta get back and check on our other two brothers.

"Think on ya feet," I grunted as I pulled Donnie back ta his lab, "I don't want ta leave Mikey and Leo alone for too long."

"She said we were cursed," Donnie muttered as I pulled him behind me, "What did she mean by cursed? Did she mean like a spell or that she was planning on doing something?"

"I don't know what she meant by cursed, but obviously tha Bitch has done _somethin'_," I snarled angrily as I continued ta pull my brother behind me, "Master Splinter is missin', we're trapped, and Leo is unconscious. Godmother has somethin' ta do with this and when I get a hold of her, she is goin' ta regret messin' with our family."

"What are we going to say to Mikey?" Donnie asked as I stilled, "He's going to be terrified that Sensei is not here."

"He will be, but Mikey is a ninja like us," I stated as I started back towards tha lab, "Mikey will pull himself together and then we will fix all of this like we always do. Leo and Master Splinter are countin' on us."

I entered tha lab with Donnie and froze. Leo was still sleepin' on tha examination table, but Mikey was nowhere ta be found. I knew tha youngest would never have left our oldest brother alone without protection. Where was he?

"Mikey?" I called and got no answer, "Mikey! Where are ya, Bro? Michelangelo! Answer me right now!"

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled as he went ta tha lab door ta look outside, "Mikey are you out here? Baby Brother, where are you?"

We listened, but there was no answerin' call. I did a double take at what I found on tha ground. I bent and picked up Mikey's nunchuks as I cursed viciously in my head. Did that Bitch have my youngest brother?

"Raph, where is he?" Donnie gasped whirlin' around before freezin' and starin' at somethin' behind me in confusion.

I turned and saw a different plant from tha roses. This new plant was growin' right out of tha corner of Donnie's lab.

"What _now_?" I groaned as Donnie and I stared.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale of Four Brothers

This is an AU/Tcest story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Three

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled as he went ta tha lab door ta look outside, "Mikey are you out here? Baby Brother, where are you?"

We listened, but there was no answerin' call. I did a double take at what I found on tha ground. I bent and picked up Mikey's nunchuks as I cursed viciously in my head. Did that Bitch have my youngest brother?

"Raph, where is he?" Donnie gasped whirlin' around before freezin' and starin' at somethin' behind me in confusion.

I turned and saw a different plant from tha roses. This new plant was growin' right out of tha corner of Donnie's lab.

"What _now_?" I groaned as Donnie and I stared.

"Oh dear," Donnie hissed as we observed tha plant with apprehension, "What is a _Lilium lancifolium __tigrinum _doing here?"

"Tha shell ya talkin' about?" I demanded as my brother looked up at me and pointed at tha plant, "Talk English, Genius-Turtle, I don't speak geek."

"I am not speaking geek, Raph, that is the legitimate name for the plant," Donnie snapped irritably, "Why is it every time that I state the obvious, you guys pull the 'geek card' on me? I'm getting about tired of the insults."

"Bro, Leo is unconscious, Master Splinter is gone, and our baby brother is missin', sorry if I might be a little on edge," I gritted out as I rubbed at my forehead, "We need ta find Mikey! Look at what I found."

Donnie practically growled when I held up Mikey's nunchuks and laid them on one of his tables full of junk.

"Dammit!" Donnie cursed, "Godmother got to our little brother! Mikey would never have abandoned Leo!"

"I know," I agreed angrily, "But where tha shell is he at?"

"I think the answer lies with that," Donnie groaned as he pointed at tha plant in his lab, "I have no idea why, but it is a gut instinct."

"What? Are ya kiddin' me?" I grunted as Donnie walked over ta examine tha plant, "Get away from that! It might be poisonous."

"Relax, Raph. It's a _Lilium lancifolium __tigrinum_," Donnie scoffed and then paused at my blank look, "The plant is a Tiger Lilly and it's hardly poisonous. The bud is a bit larger than usual, but how did it get here?"

"Probably tha same way that tha spinnin' wheel wound up in the kitchen and tha roses trappin' us grew in tha lair," I snapped before grabbin' Donnie by tha top of his shell and jerkin' him backwards when tha plant moved, "What the fuck is that thin' doin'?"

"It's blooming," Donnie gasped as tha plant continue ta shake.

My bro and I watched as tha bright, orange Lily opened and bloomed before our eyes. I blinked at what was curled up inside tha bloom. Donnie and I looked at one another and rubbed our eyes simultaneously before takin' a closer look inta tha flower.

"Mikey?" I gasped as Donnie stared inta tha Lily slack-jawed, "Don, is that Mikey? I'm seein' this wrong, right? That ain't really our baby brother in there, is it?"

"That is most assuredly our brother," Donnie answered as he continued ta stare, "He's kind of…cute all tiny like this."

I slapped my purple-masked brother upside tha head angrily as he hissed in pain.

"Mikey is sure tha shell _not_ cute! Look at him!" I snarled as Donnie cringed, "I'm goin' ta kill that Bitch when I get my hands on her. Don, why tha fuckin' shell is our baby brother tha size of a bug? Why is he in this damn flower? What tha shell have we gotten ourselves inta?"

"I have no clue," Donnie breathed as he continued ta stare at our brother, "First things first. Let's make sure Mikey is okay?"

"Be careful," I warned as Donnie hesitated, "Mike's like really tiny and fragile. Don't squish him. I don't want ta have ta explain ta Fearless that ya squashed our baby brother."

"I'll be very careful," Donnie agreed before turnin' back to his task.

Donnie reached out and ever so gently scooped Mikey inta tha palm of his hand and laid him down on his desk.

"Is he okay?" I barked out in distress as Donnie grabbed a magnifyin' glass and began ta examine our very, very, very, very, _very_ little brother, "Is he breathin'? Don, tell me he's breathin! Say somethin' before I burst here!"

"He's breathin' just fine. In fact, it he seems to be sleeping," Donnie assured as he gazed at Mikey curiously, "Fascinating."

I slapped him hard in tha back of tha head with a growl once again.

"This ain't one of your damn, science projects," I snarled as I lifted Mikey ever so gently and carefully placed him inta a box that I had thrown some soft rags inta before lyin' tha box beside of Leo, "Fearless is out, Splinter is gone, and now Mikey has been shrunk ta tha size of my damn thumb! We're bein' taken _out_ one by one, Donatello!"

"I know that," Donnie growled back at me, "That woman said we were cursed. She said something about having three hours to figure out a puzzle or we'd feel her power forever."

"What tha shell does that even mean?" I hissed as I pulled one of tha rags over Mikey like a blanket.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Donnie hummed as he thought, "Do you remember her first words to us?"

"Yeah," I spat, "Tha Nut Job said a nursery rhyme and…and…."

"And what?" Donnie asked as I stiffened.

"Not a nursery rhyme," I grunted as Donnie looked at me with dawnin' realization, "That was no rhyme that was a fairytale."

"'Once upon a time,'" tha Genius snorted before dashin' over and examinin' Leo's hands, "Aha! Why didn't I see this sooner?"

"What?" I urged, "See what?"

"Go get that spinning wheel," Donnie ordered me and I hurried out ta do as my bro asked in tha hopes that he had figured out tha key ta gettin' us out of this mess.

It was a real bitch ta drag tha thin' inta tha lab, but I got it inside in time ta see Donnie talkin' animatedly down ta his hand. Great! Leo was out, Master Splinter was gone, Mikey was makin' a bug impersonation, and Donnie had flipped his lid.

"Donnie, have ya lost it," I asked in horror.

"No," Donnie laughed and held out his hand, "Look who woke up."

I looked and saw Mikey waving animatedly from our brother's palm. I was never so glad ta see those blue eyes or that beamin' smile in my life.

"Mikey!" I grinned out as he held his hands to tha sides of his head and looked pained so I lowered my voice, "Sorry, Bro. Glad you're awake. Ya okay?"

Mikey nodded and then grabbed onta Donnie's thumb as tha purple-masked turtle turned and set him gently back onto tha desk and laid a headset in front of our baby bro.

"Talk into this, Mikey," Donnie instructed as he handed me a headset while he slipped one on his own head, "Try to speak directly into the microphone. I've adjusted the frequency to amplify your voice."

I slipped on my headset as Mikey hurried over ta tha microphone.

"Can you hear me?" Mikey asked as his voice carried ta Donnie and I perfectly. Donnie sure could figure out solutions ta problems like tha genius he was.

"Loud and clear, Squirt," I acknowledged as I kneeled down ta Mikey's level, "How in tha world did ya wind up like this? Can ya tell us what happened ta ya?"

"Not really," Mikey admitted as he pouted which was kind of cute at his size now, "I was like guarding Leo like you asked me to do, Raphie. I felt really cold for a second and knew that someone was behind me and tried to turn around, but then I was all frozen and everything went dark. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a box full of rags and Donnie and Leo were _huge _and I mean_ HUGE_. Thank goodness Donnie noticed that I was awake because he couldn't hear me. Why am I the size of a bug?"

"Not a bug, a thumb," Donnie denied as I turned and looked as he examined tha spinnin' wheel, "Look at Leo's right hand, Raph."

I stood and turned Leo's hand and saw a bit of dried blood on tha tip of his largest finger.

"Leo pricked his finger on the spindle of this spinning wheel and fell into a deep sleep," Donnie explained as I came over and saw drops of blood on tha sharp needle of tha spindle.

"Ya mean Fearless is _Sleepin' Beauty_?" I breathed in shock as I remembered tha tale, "Are ya kiddin' me?"

"No, I am not kidding you," Donnie huffed as he glanced out of tha lab, "In the story, Sleeping Beauty fell into a deep sleep when her finger was pricked on a spinning wheel. Roses grew around the castle to protect the beauty within. Now Leo is in an unnatural sleep and we've got the roses surrounding the lair to protect our Beauty."

"Don't let Fearless hear ya call him that or he'll be pissed," I snorted before soberin', "Fairytales? So, Mikey's what now?"

"Thumbelina," Donnie chuckled as our little brother's grunt of irritation could be heard over tha headphones, "Thumbelina was born from a flower. I think the Godmother's curse is slowly going to pull each one of us into a different type of fairytale."

"Fuck," I spat angrily, "Of all tha stupid shit we've dealt with this has got ta be some of tha dumbest. So how do we stop this curse?"

"I don't know," Donnie admitted as he began ta search though his shelves, "I used to have a full collection of Grimm's Fairytales around here that Splinter gave me as a child. Help me look for it. Maybe the answer to breaking this spell or curse is in the stories and we have less than two hours left to figure this all out."

"Shit!" I groaned, "Tha Bitch said we had three hours. So our time has been slowly runnin' out and we didn't have a clue."

"Exactly," Donnie sighed, "Help me look."

I began to search for tha book as I vaguely heard Mikey chirpin' questions ta Donnie through tha headset.

"Sleeping Beauty wakes up when her prince kisses her," Mikey called out as Donnie and I paused in our search.

"Problem with that is that we are fresh out of princes," Donnie blurted as I hid a smirk at what Fearless would think of this conversation, "Plus, the story you are in never has Thumbelina turn into a normal size so I don't think that is the solution to our issues."

Donnie and I returned to look for tha book. I was surprised when a picture of April slipped from between two boxes on a shelf. Don grabbed tha photo from my hand and stuffed it inta a drawer.

"Ya still got that crush on her, don't ya?" I asked coverin' tha microphone on my headset so Mikey couldn't hear me.

"No," Donnie hissed as he too covered his microphone, "We don't have time for this. Look for the damn book."

"Liar," I drawled, "April's hot. Get ta her before Casey does."

Donnie looked away sadly before straightenin' with a shake.

"She's human and I'm a turtle," Donnie whispered, "It is a dream that could never happen even if I wanted it to happen. Let it go, Raph."

"Guys! Bros!" Mikey called as we turned back ta him, "I just remembered. Donnie you loaned me that book last week when you said I needed to read something besides comic books. The book is somewhere in my room now."

"I'll get it," Donnie quickly asserted as he grabbed his bo staff.

"Not alone," I snapped as I stood before lookin' at Leo and Mikey who were vulnerable at tha moment, "_Shit_! I'll go. Ya stay here and guard Sleeping Beauty and Thumbelina."

"Hey!" Mikey cried angrily, "I am _not_ Thumbelina, thank you very much!"

Donnie and I couldn't help smirkin' at one another for a moment.

"You would never find anything in his room," Donnie grinned out, "I've had many an adventure in Mikey's pig sty."

"Stop picking on me!" Mikey whined from tha desk, "My room's not that bad."

I growled knowin' that my bro was right. We needed answers now and it would have ta be Donnie who got tha damn book.

"Keep talkin' over tha headset," I encouraged as Don nodded, "Go fast. Mike said he felt cold before he was attacked. You feel tha slightest chill ya get your ass out of there."

Donnie nodded again and jogged out of tha lab door as I watched until he turned tha corner. He kept up a constant stream of chatter. It took nearly twenty minutes, but Donnie cheered when he finally found tha book.

"Yay. Whatever," I groused, "Now get ya tail back down here.

"I am coming," Donnie agreed as I heard him movin', "Mikey, I am going to kick your shell for how buried my books was. Have you ever thought about cleaning that mess of a room of yours? It's disgusting."

"It is not," Mikey denied as I rolled my eyes, "I like a room that looks lived in. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Your room looks more than lived in," Donnie chuckled, "It looks like a hoarder got buried alive and died in there."

"Less talkin' and more walkin'," I snapped, "Hurry up, Donnie."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," my brother answered as he continued ta chatter ta let us know that he was okay.

I was on pins and needles ta get him back in tha lab when his voice choked off and tha headset went dead on his end.

"Donnie?" I hissed, "Donnie, answer me! _Donnie_!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A Tale of Four Brothers

This is an AU/Tcest story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Four

"Less talkin' and more walkin'," I snapped, "Hurry up, Donnie."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," my brother answered as he continued ta chatter ta let us know that he was okay.

I was on pins and needles ta get him back in tha lab when his voice choked off and tha headset went dead on his end.

"Donnie?" I hissed, "Donnie, answer me! _Donnie_!"

"Raphie?" Mikey said fearfully, "Why isn't Donnie answering?"

"I don't know," I choked lookin' between Mikey and Fearless in horror.

I looked frantically at Leo. I had ta choose between leavin' either Fearless or Donnie on their own. _Shit_! Leo would kill me if anythin' happened ta Donnie. Finally, I scooped Mikey up and placed him on my shoulder.

"Hold onta my mask ties," I urged as I flipped them over ta Mikey and looked ta make sure he was secure before I charged out of tha lab with my weapons ready.

I snarled when I realized that tha whole lair was now icy cold with tha stupid roses growin' about. Where tha shell was Donatello? Hurryin', I raced forward before skidding ta a halt at tha bottom of tha stairs and starin' in shock.

"Who tha shell are ya and how did ya get in here?" I demanded of tha stranger that sat before me.

A human with long, brown hair was huddled on tha floor in all his naked glory with a bo staff, headset and a book lyin' beside him.

"Alright, I asked who ya are?" I snapped, "Mikey, cover your eyes this minute! Don't look at this streaker! Where tha shell are your clothes, Perv?"

Tha young man lifted his head and I saw a familiar, purple mask hangin' around his neck. My breath caught in my throat when I looked inta those dark, brown eyes. Mikey tugged hard at my mask tails as I realized who he and I were lookin' at.

"_Donnie_?" I gasped as I snatched up a blanket off of tha couch and draped it around tha human-version of my brother then kneeled beside him even as I felt Mikey tuggin' away at my mask ties in obvious distress, "What happened?"

Don opened his mouth and nothin' came out. I watched as he tried again with tha same results. Finally, Donnie shook his head and patted his throat.

"Ya can't speak?" I asked as my little brother nodded, "How? Fuck! Ya're _human_! How tha shell am I goin' ta explain this ta Fearless? Damn, Donnie!"

Donnie glared as he shrugged his shoulders. I was a bit surprised at how good lookin' my brother looked in this form. Ladies out there, eat your hearts out.

"Let's get ta tha lab," I groaned as Donnie nodded again.

My human-turned brother tried ta stand while leanin' on his bo as he held tha blanket around himself. I was more than concerned when he gasped in pain and fell ta his knees.

"Donnie?" I asked as my brother waved me away from him before he tried ta rise again, "Take it slowly, Bro. Maybe your balance is off due ta bein' a human now."

I hissed as Donnie tried ta stand again and watched as he whimpered in silent pain. Shit! This was no balance issue. I instantly handed him tha book he had found, placed his headset back on, scooped him up in my arms as he held his staff, and jogged ta tha lab.

"I'm goin' ta kill that fuckin' Bitch when I get my hands on her," I ground out as I lowered Donnie inta his desk chair and leaned so Mikey could swing back down on tha desk usin' my mask ties once we reached tha lab.

"Are you okay, Donnie?" Mikey asked after havin' run ta speak through his headset lyin' on tha desk, "What's wrong? Why couldn't you walk? Are you okay? Say something!"

Sighin' softly, Donnie flipped through tha book and showed me a page. I leaned over and ta see what my little brother was showin' me.

"'Tha Little Mermaid?'" I read and then it hit me, "Tha mermaid wanted ta be a part of her Prince's world so she gave up her voice ta become human."

Oh, my God! Did Donnie trade bein' a turtle and his voice ta make a move on April? I'll _kill_ him if he did!

"Please tell me ya didn't make any kind of a deal like that, Donatello," I gritted out as I saw red at tha implications.

Donnie shook his head violently, but patted tha drawer with April's picture ta let me know why tha Godmother had picked this particular tale ta suck my brother inta. Now I was seein' red for a different reason. Bitch!

"So you've lost your voice like the Little Mermaid did in the story, but why couldn't you walk, Donnie?" Mikey inquired as he bounced on tha desk while I nodded wantin' ta know tha same answer, "Did you fall on the steps and hurt your leg or something? What's wrong?"

Don flipped tha pages in his book and pointed out a line in tha story. I scanned what my brother was showin' me before shuttin' my eyes angrily.

"Ya couldn't walk because ya felt like knives were stabbin' at your legs like in tha fairytale," I groaned as I stood ta retrieve Donnie's lab coat for my bro ta button himself inta, "Ya really were in pain back there. Dammit!"

"What?" Mikey squawked angrily as Don and I looked over at our usually bubbly, little brother in surprise, "I hate her! I hate Godmother! How dare she do this to you, Donnie! I _want_ Master Splinter! I _want_ my Big Brother and my Turtle-Donnie back! Raphie, I'm _mad_!"

Donnie reached and patted Mikey gently on tha top of his head with a long finger ta reassure our baby brother. I felt tha same way Mikey did. What more could go wrong?

"Calm down, Mike," I soothed, "We're goin' ta figure this out."

"How do you know that?" my baby brother demanded as he wilted and Donnie allowed Mikey ta hug his hand for comfort.

"Because we are your big brothers and we won't let nothin' hurt ya," I insisted, "I'm goin' ta fix this, Mikester."

"Promise?" Mikey sniffled.

"Promise," I vowed, "I need ya ta stay calm so that we can figure this out, okay?"

"Kay," Mikey chirped still lookin' pretty upset.

"Don't try ta stand up," I began pointin' ta Donnie as he nodded, "We've got ta figure this out fast. Time is runnin' out. Do what ya do best. Research."

I paced angrily as Donnie began ta read through tha book once he had dressed himself in his lab coat. I turned ta check on Leo and found him ta be tha same. Adjustin' his breathin' mask, I felt a prick in my chest at his unnatural stillness and reached ta hold one of his hands in mine.

"Damn, I need ya, Fearless," I thought ta myself as I watched him layin' so still and my heart yearned for his guidance, "Could really use ya right about now."

"Raphie, I'm scared," Mikey's voice admitted from where he sat on tha desk and I hurried over ta squat down at his level.

"It's goin' ta be okay," I reassured lookin' at tha tiny turtle as my baby brother wrung his hands anxiously, "Donnie and I are goin' ta figure this all out and we'll get ya back ta your normal size, Don will be a turtle again, we'll find Sensei, and Leo will wake up and fuss at all of us for whatever he deems it necessary ta fuss about this time."

Mikey giggled, but still looked scared. I startled when Donnie's hand reached and picked up Mikey and placed him on tha counter where he was readin' his book. Mikey hugged Donnie's thumb and stayed in his palm lookin' a little calmer. Don had always been a calmin' influence on our baby bro. I ruffled Don's new hair and laid Mikey's headset on tha counter if tha kid needed ta speak with us before returnin' ta Leo's side.

"Wake up," I thought down ta my oldest brother, "We…I need you. Come back ta me, Leo. Time is runnin' out for all of us."

I startled when Donnie scrubbed his free hand through his hair in anger.

"Anythin'?" I asked as Donnie looked up at me and shrugged in frustration as more time ticked by, "So we have less than an hour ta figure this all out. We know tha ends of tha fairytales. Sleepin' Beauty gets saved by her Prince and…."

"Sleeping Beauty is kissed by a Prince!" Mikey chirped as he jumped out of our human-turned brother's hand, "Kiss Leo, Donnie!"

"What?" I demanded as Donnie looked at Mikey like he was crazy.

"Donnie is pretty enough to be a Prince," Mikey insisted as Donnie turned pink in embarrassment, "A kiss wakes up Sleeping Beauty!"

I looked ta Donnie as he crossed his arms irritably. Could tha Knucklehead be right? Only one way ta see.

"Worth a shot, Bro," I advised as Donnie huffed angrily while I pushed him over ta Leo's side in his desk chair, "Pucker up."

I pushed Leo's breathin' mask down and looked expectantly at Donatello. Donnie seethed silently before stretchin' up and peckin' Leo on tha lips then scrubbin' a hand over his mouth. We all waited with baited breath, but no go. Leo remained in his deep sleep. I heard Mikey snort quietly as Donnie punched me hard in tha shoulder before settlin' Leo's mask back over his muzzle.

"Dammit, Don," I growled as I rubbed at tha ache, "We had to give it a try."

Donnie turned away from me and crossed his arms again.

"Aww," Mikey whined as I pushed a scowlin' Donnie back ta his desk, "I hoped it would work."

"I did too," I agreed before dodgin' another punch from Donnie, "Get over it, Kissy-lips. Now back ta what I was sayin'. We know tha endin' of each story. Tha Little Mermaid dies sacrificin' herself for her Prince, and….

"Donnie's going to _die_?" Mikey wailed as Donnie shot me a reproachful look.

"Shell, no!" I denied, "I was talkin' about tha actual stories. Don's not goin' ta die. We also know that Thumbelina marries her bug Prince at tha end of tha story."

"I am _not_ marrying a bug Prince," Mikey whined makin' me snort.

"He'd have ta ask for your hand in marriage first and I ain't givin' my permission for ya ta marry no bug," I joked as Donnie choked on silent laughter, "None of these stories have much in common. Do ya think ya are supposed ta act out tha story?"

Donnie looked thoughtful and shook his head. He scribbled out a note and showed it ta me as he flicked his eyes ta Mikey ta let me know not ta read aloud.

"_Thanks bunches for making me kiss my brother, Raph! As you noticed the kiss didn't work on Leo and there is no way for me to interact with April so I wouldn't be able to finish the story I've been placed in. There are no Princes handy for Leo or Mikey so I don't think finishing the story is the key to the puzzle. I've wracked my brain, but I'm at a loss._

_P.S._

_Never call me 'Kissy-lips' again or I'll pour acid on your sais."_

I was about ta say somethin' when I heard my name bein' called from outside tha lab. My brothers and I exchanged looks as my name was called again.

"Raphael."

"That sounds like Sensei's voice," Mikey exclaimed excitedly through my headset, "Maybe he got away from whatever had trapped him and is here to help us."

"Raphael."

"It is Master Splinter!" Mikey chirped as he bounced on tha desk again, "Father will help us now. I'll be so glad to be my normal size again. Being tiny sucks!"

"Raphael."

I had a bad feelin' about this. Father would have been callin' all of our names and not just mine. Tha expression on Donnie's face let me know that he agreed with my thoughts.

"Stay here," I addressed as Donnie and Mikey looked up at me, "Don, keep Mikey and Leo safe just in case that ain't Splinter."

"Not Splinter?" Mikey echoed lookin' scared again, "Then don't go!'

"Raphael."

Donnie shook his head insistently and grabbed my wrist. I turned ta tha door when my name was called again. Frantically, my little brother scratched out a note on a piece of paper and showed it ta me as he kept a strong grip on my wrist.

"'_Don't go. I think tha curse is tryin' ta attack us when we are alone. Without you tha rest of us are helpless_,'" I read aloud and I nodded at my human-turned brother, "I know, but maybe I can find some answers. We're runnin' out of time here so we don't have much of a choice. Do as I say. I ain't gettin' sucked inta no fairytale. It's goin' ta be okay."

"Raphie," Mikey exclaimed as he jumped up and down on Donnie's desk tryin' ta get my attention, "Be careful. Remember to fear the cold. Cold is when Godmother is near. Stay safe. Leo would be so mad at Donnie and I if anything happened to you."

I paused at my baby bro's statement. What was that about Leo? I nodded, confused, and pulled my sais from my belt as I inched towards tha door. I turned back and saw Donnie place Mikey on his shoulder and use his bo ta roll himself over ta where Leo lay so still. We locked eyes as he gripped his bo with determination and I nodded at my brothers before easin' out tha door.

"Raphael."

"Where tha shell ya at?" I snarled as I looked for who was speakin' since I knew that tha voice couldn't be Master Splinter.

"Raphael."

I narrowed my eyes and turned ta see that Master Splinter's bedroom door was now open. Tha voice was comin' from in there.

"Raphael."

I kept my sais out as I crept ta the door and looked inta tha darkened room.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A Tale of Four Brothers

This is an AU/Tcest story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Five

"Raphael."

"Where tha shell ya at?" I snarled as I looked for who was speakin' since I knew that tha voice couldn't be Master Splinter.

"Raphael."

I narrowed my eyes and turned ta see that Master Splinter's bedroom door was now open. Tha voice was comin' from in there.

"Raphael."

I kept my sais out as I crept ta the door and looked inta tha darkened room. I felt a presence and saw movement as somethin' sat up in Sensei's bed. Hope filled me that it really was my father, but then I felt tha chill in tha air and I remembered Mikey's warnin'. Nine times out of ten that was not really Master Splinter.

"Raphael."

"Sensei?" I asked as I stepped fully inta tha bedroom and saw Master Splinter sittin' up in his bed, "Sensei, we couldn't get inta your room earlier. Donnie and I even tried ta break tha door down. Didn't ya hear us callin' for ya and tryin' ta get inta your room?"

"No, Raphael," Sensei called as I shivered from tha icy, coldness of tha room, "Whatever has been happening that you felt the need to break down my door? My son, I sense a great foreboding coming from the lair. Where are your brothers?"

I studied my "father" as unease crept its way through my veins. Sensei wouldn't have just been callin' my name earlier. He would have been callin' for all of his sons. This Splinter didn't act right ta me. Shell, this Splinter didn't look right ta me either. This was Godmother. Tha rage filled me as I watched this imposter impersonate my Sensei.

"Raphael, come closer, my son," tha creature in my father's bed said and I could have sworn I saw a flash of scarlet in tha eyes of tha thing, "Come, Child."

"Where is my real Father?" I demanded as I raised my weapons and lowered myself inta a fightin' stance, "I ain't fallin' for your damn tricks, Godmother. Tell me where Master Splinter is at right now."

"Little Red Riding Hood, you don't know your own Master?" tha form with my father's face grinned out with sharp teeth and red eyes, "Dear Little Red, I have missed you so."

Red Ridin' Hood? Are ya kiddin' me? Of all tha fuckin' fairytales in tha world, Godmother is goin' ta try ta suck me inta Red Ridin' Hood? I am so goddamn pissed off right now I can't see straight. My bros better never find out about this one. God! Casey better never find out about this one or I'd never hear tha end of it.

"If ya thinkin' that I'm goin' ta say 'my what big eyes, ears, and teeth ya got' then ya really crazy, Godmother," I snarled, "I ain't no Little Red Ridin' Hood. Take ya damn curse off of my brothers and return my father ta me."

"Poor, Red Riding Hood," Godmother crooned as her teeth grew longer, "Went through the forest on a dangerous path, didn't you? Curses can do that to a person…or turtle, in your case. Did you bring me any good food in your basket?"

"Shut up," I hissed angrily, "Undo what ya did ta my brothers. I want Mikey returned ta his normal size and Donnie back ta tha way he was before ya cursed him. And ya sure as shell better wake Leo back up or I'll stick my sai so far up your ass you'll be chokin' on steel."

"Silly, Little Red," Godmother simpered as her form morphed inta that of a huge wolf while her voice deepened right before my shocked eyes, "You have to do the story right, Red Riding Hood. I knew that you would be the one that would be the most fun to play with since you have such a lovely, little attitude. There are rules to the game, Red."

"I ain't playin' ya damn game," I vented as I continued ta carefully eye tha wolf that stood taller than I did, "Take whatever spell ya did off of my brothers now, Bitch. I ain't goin' ta tell ya again. This ends now."

"Oh, but I can't do that," the wolf grinned out as it circled and I kept myself directly across from it, "You see now I have to eat you up. Little Red Riding Hood needs the Woodsman to come save him, but I've cut off all access to the lair so there is nobody who can come to your rescue. Wouldn't it be real nice if that big brother of yours could come to your rescue? Alas, his mind is locked down deep inside of himself."

"Shut up about Fearless," I ordered as I narrowed my eyes in rage that this creature would even brin' up my older brother, "You ain't got no right ta mention anythin' about Leo! Ya stay tha shell away from him!"

"Touchy," Godmother chuckled, "I'm ready for a good snack, Red Riding Hood."

"Stop callin' me by that fuckin' name," I snarled, "Plus, this turtle is too tough ta eat which means try ta eat me and I'll show ya just how tough I really am. _Shit_! Look at what ya made me do. I just said tha damn cheesiest line that I've ever said before because of ya. Back tha shell off!"

"My, what big teeth I have," tha wolf grinned out with long, shiny teeth as we continued ta circle one another, "The better to eat you with, my Dear."

"Fuck ya," I spat as tha wolf cornered me and lunged.

I ducked and slid with practiced grace under tha wolf's belly and out of tha room. I slammed tha bedroom door behind me right when Godmother threw herself against tha barrier. Tha wolf snarled as I used some kunai ta nail tha door shut. Thank God, Master Splinter had replaced his old Japanese, silk doors with real wooden doors two years ago due ta drafts givin' him tha chills durin' winter months.

"Little Red. I'm going to get you, Little Red. My, what fun I'm having. I love it when the game is so challenging. I've definitely saved the best for last," tha wolf cooed through tha door as I backed away from tha hallway and inta tha livin' room, "My games are always so much fun to play, aren't they, Red? Fun and games! Fun and games!"

"This isn't a game!" I bellowed as tha wolf tore through tha door like it was paper, "Games have a way that they can be won and there isn't any way ta win this game since ya are tha only one that knows tha rules. Ya ain't playin' fair!"

"Aw," the wolf purred as it continued ta stalk forward, "Poor Red Riding Hood is lost in the woods and can't find his way out. Should I help or should I let him wiggle like a…oh! I was going to say 'fish,' but I think turtle on a hook sounds better, don't you?"

"If ya like a challenge then give me a fightin' chance," I growled ignorin' tha whole "turtle" comment for tha usual nuttiness of tha Godmother, "What is tha point of this game besides your own amusements?"

"I'll give you a hint, Red Riding Hood," tha wolf chuckled as it clicked it's claws on tha ground, "One among you is the key. Once you realize you will see. Unclouded eyes are the only way. To end my powers on this day. How was that, Red? Do you understand the game now?"

"Tha fuck ya sayin', Nut Job?" I demanded before havin' ta flip back ta avoid tha claws of tha wolf, "Bitch."

"I am done, done, done! This has been fun, fun, fun!" Godmother giggled as I snorted at tha lame rhymin', "I'm hungry now, Red. I'm ready to have my snack."

"Brin' it, Bitch," I hissed.

Godmother lunged again and I was able ta twist and slice her down her flank as Godmother yelped in pain. Tha wolf snarled angrily and bore down on me as I used all of my skills ta keep tha teeth and claws from rippin' inta my person. I was havin' trouble with tha damn fur blockin' some of my slices since Godmother's pelt was so thick, but several hunks of fur fell ta tha floor as we danced around one another in our deadly game of cat and mouse.

"I'm going to eat you up, Little Red Riding Hood," Godmother growled before turnin' ta tha lab where Donnie was peekin' out in his desk chair while tiny Mikey was sittin' on top of his head lookin' like he was screamin' in anger, "Then I'm going to eat up your brothers."

"Donnie get back!" I yelled as I tried ta slice tha wolf's throat, "Shut tha damn door. Get that acid ya mentioned earlier and keep Mikey and Leo safe!"

"I bet you tiny turtles taste the sweetest," Godmother sing-songed as she slunk forward low ta tha ground, "Come here, Thumbelina. I won't bite. Well, I won't have to bite you that much since you would only be a single swallow."

"Back tha fuck off," I gritted out as I lunged at tha wolf tryin' ta drive her away from tha lab since Donnie seemed frozen in shock at what he was seein'.

Wait. I looked closer and saw Mikey desperately pullin' at Donnie's hair ta try and get a response out of our brother.

"What have ya done to Donnie _now_?" I demanded as tha wolf cackled, "Why ain't he movin', Bitch?"

"I was in the mood for human," Godmother sighed as she eyed my brothers, "A little freezing spell doesn't hurt the flavor any."

"You stay tha shell away from my brothers!" I howled as I leapt forward and sliced another bit of tha snarlin' wolf as she snapped at me, "Ya even try ta take one more step in their direction, I'll blind ya. Stay back!"

"It would be cruel if I didn't end it for them," tha wolf tittered happily, "Sleeping Beauty will waste away from malnutrition in his deep sleep, the Little Mermaid is going to turn into sea foam, and Thumbelina will be left alone where sewer rats will enjoy him for a snack. Better that I end it for your brothers before they suffer, but you already know that, don't you? I'm sorry, Little Red Riding Hood, but it is time for you to die."

"Little Red is not dyin' any day soon," I gritted out and then was in a battle for my life as tha wolf lunged and snapped again and again.

I fought hard as I heard Mikey screamin' inta my ear from my headset and caught a glimpse of him danglin' from Don's microphone as our human-turned brother remained still and unresponsive. One of tha wolf's feet kicked Donnie's chair and he toppled ta tha ground even as he cushioned Mikey from gettin' hurt. Thank God tha hit must have broken tha freezin' spell because Mikey would have died fallin' from that distance as tiny as he was.

"Donnie, take Mikey and get in tha lab!" I yelled before leapin' forward, "Oh no ya don't, Bitch! Get away from them!"

I lunged and snapped tha wolf's jaws together as she tried ta bite my brothers. Donnie was tryin' ta stand with Mikey in his hand, but his legs wouldn't take his weight as he grimaced in agony. Godmother threw me against a wall and I gasped as rose thorns tore at my skin. I saw Donnie mouthin' my name as I tried ta get back ta my feet.

"Get back in tha lab even if ya got ta crawl!" I choked out as Don's eyes widened, "Keep Leo and Mikey safe. Do as I say. Go!"

"Nothing is safe from Godmother," tha wolf gloated as I settled inta another fightin' stance, "This has been so much fun, Red Riding Hood, shame it has to end."

"It's not over," I denied, "I don't go down that easy."

Godmother leapt and I had nowhere ta turn so I took tha weight dead on as tha wolf's jaws tried ta get a hold of any part of my person she could get ta, but I was able to twist enough ta keep her jaws off of me. Finally, a large paw trapped me against tha floor as one of my sais clattered out of my reach. Dammit!

"Like I said before, this has been fun, Little Red," Godmother cooed as she snapped down on my shoulder with her long fangs as I screamed in agony.

Again, I heard Mikey yellin' through tha headset. It was tha tears in my baby brother's voice that caused another surge of adrenalin to pour through me.

"Get off me, Asshole!" I bellowed as I tried ta force her jaws apart, "Disgustin'! I'm infected with Bitch spit! I ain't done yet!"

"You're done. Goodbye, Little Red," Godmother growled and released my shoulder as she went ta tear out my throat just as I buried my last sai deep inta her heart with one last desperate move.

"I ain't sayin' goodbye today!" I yelled as tha wolf arched and fell over on her side as she yelped in death throes, "You're curse is done, Bitch. Undo what ya've done ta my brothers now! This game of yours is over!"

"Game isn't over until you solve the riddle. The puzzle hasn't been figured out yet," Godmother panted out as tha red in her eyes dimmed, "You have less than five minutes to break the spell or you all perish, Little Red. You are so thick you'll never figure it out. Prepare to die, Turtle."

Godmother crumpled inta ash before my very eyes as tha horror that this wasn't over yet sank into my mind. I stood shakily and ignored tha searin' pain in my bitten shoulder as blood ran down my arm and side. I hobbled ta tha lab and scooped Donnie back up in his chair.

"Told ya ta get in tha damn lab!" I gritted out as tha pain in my shoulder made me wince while I rolled Donnie back inta the lab and over ta tha counter, "Did ya hear tha hint?"

I noticed tha blood trail that followed my path. Godmother got me good, but I couldn't get my shoulder treated before solvin' tha puzzle. Don still tried ta wipe away some of my blood lookin' panicked.

"We both heard," Mikey answered usin' Don's microphone as Donnie nodded, "Raphie, are you okay?"

"Good enough for now," I sighed, "We'll look at tha wound later. What about tha hint?"

"Godmother sure did like to rhyme things," Mikey muttered.

I rolled my eyes at tha comment. Who cares about tha dumb rhyme. What tha shell did it mean?

"Any clue which one of us is tha damn key?" I asked, but groaned when Donnie shook his head in frustration as our baby brother leapt back down ta tha counter and ran ta his headset.

Less than five minutes ta go. What tha shell were we goin' ta do now?

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A Tale of Four Brothers

This is an AU/Tcest story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

Also, the song lyrics in this chapter are from the song "_Li'l Red Riding Hood_" which was a 1966 song performed by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Six

"Any clue which one of us is tha damn key?" I asked, but groaned when Donnie shook his head in frustration as our baby brother leapt back down ta tha counter and ran ta his headset.

Less than five minutes ta go. What tha shell were we goin' ta do now?

"I think it's Leo. Raphie, it is Leo. I know it," Mikey urgently chirped through tha headset makin' me look back at our sleepin' brother.

"Fearless is down for tha count," I disagreed, "He can't help us."

"'One among you is the key,'" Mikey urged as I watched tha tiny turtle point ta Leo, "'Once you realize you will see. Unclouded eyes are the only way. To end my powers on this day.' Don't you see?"

"If I saw, then would I be askin' who tha damn key was?" I snapped as my shoulder throbbed, "Mikey, Leo is in a near coma. He can't help us."

"That's right!" Mikey called, "Big Brother is in a deep sleep. Leo needs to wake up. You've got to wake up Sleeping Beauty."

Donnie choked as my eyes widened. Tha shrinkin' had damaged my baby brother's mind. How in tha world was I supposed ta wake Leo up?

"What?" I blurted, "How the fuck am I goin' ta do that?"

"Kiss him!" Mikey answered.

"Mikey, Donnie already kissed Leo and it did nothin'," I gritted out.

"Donnie doesn't love Leo in that way," Mikey argued, "But _you_ do, Raphie."

"What tha shell are ya talkin' about?" I snarled as Donnie looked in confusion at our little brother.

"'_Unclouded_ eyes are the only way,'" Mikey explained, "Raphie, you love Leo and only love's true kiss can wake Sleeping Beauty. Love's true kiss is the only thing that leads to happy endings in fairytales. Donnie couldn't wake up Leo with his kiss because Don doesn't feel for Leo like a mate, but you _do_."

"I don't…" I began before Donnie banged his fist on tha desk and pointed at Leo emphatically with a wide grin on his face.

I looked back at Leo and then turned when Mikey began ta speak again.

"Leo loves you too," Mikey insisted, "I can tell how important you are to him. I knew for sure he loved you the minute he tore out of the lair after you when you tried to leave the clan all those months ago. Admit you love him and kiss him, dammit!"

I turned ta my silent, older brother once again. Love? Had this attraction for Leo really been me fallin' in love? Tha thought of him never wakin' hurt and tha thought that he maybe loved me too left me warm inside. Plus, those long legs of his. I adored those legs and those eyes and tha twitch of his tail when he is angry.

"Kiss him!" Mikey cried as we began ta hear a bell tollin' tha midnight hour from who knows where, "Hurry! Wake Sleeping Beauty up. Do it, Raphie!"

My mind blanked as I stared at Leo. Did I love him? Shell, _yeah_! I pushed Leo's breathin' mask down as tha bell tolled. Bendin' down, I placed my first kiss on my brother's lips. It felt right kissin' Leo and I felt a rushin' of wind around me as tha bell continued. I leaned up gaspin' for air even as Leo began ta stir beneath me. I watched as Leo's hazel eyes fluttered and opened as he looked up at me in confusion while tha twelfth bell tolled.

"Oh, thank goodness," a familiar voice spoke as I looked up and saw Donnie back ta his turtle form with a normal-sized Mikey wavin' at me from tha top of tha counter, "I can talk again and I'm _green_. The spell's broken!"

"Nice one, Raphie," Mikey chirped.

"Raph?" Fearless asked as I looked back down ta him, "Did something happen?

I blinked down at him and drank in those hazel eyes.

"Raph?" Leo asked again before lookin' at my bloody shoulder and sittin' up in a panic, "What the _shell_ happened?"

"Nothin', Sleepin' Beauty, nothing.' We just needed ya ta wake up for us, that's all," I smiled out before everythin' went black and I felt myself fallin'.

I woke feelin' fuzzy and warm. I knew a lot of time had passed by and turned my head ta see Leo sleepin' with his head on tha mattress of tha bed I was layin' in at tha moment. I realized that I was in Donnie's lab on tha bed we used for when someone was sick or injured.

"Hi, Raphie," Mikey whispered as he tiptoed up ta tha bed, "You've been unconscious for like two days. Donnie cleaned up your shoulder and Leo had to give you some of his blood, but you are going to heal up good as new. Big Brother hasn't left your side not once."

I nodded as I looked at my heavily bandaged shoulder and arm and realized that Leo was holdin' one of my hands in his. It sent a thrill through my system that Leo had stayed beside me this whole time.

"Leo freaked," Mikey chortled before quietin' when Fearless shifted in his sleep, "Donnie had to practically sedate him when you passed out and Big Brother saw how much of your blood was all over the floor."

"I can imagine," I sighed as I looked back down ta Leo, "Father? I forgot! Is he okay? Did ya guys find him?"

"He's fine," Mikey assured, "Godmother faked a phone call from April to get Sensei to leave the lair."

"Did he know what tha Godmother was?" I questioned softly, "That was no normal chick. Humans can't do tha stuff she did."

"Father said that she was some kind of assassin demon that could manipulate time and space," Mikey elaborated, "You should have seen Master Splinter and Casey when they charged in from the lair door after you passed out. Seems that they had been trying to get in the whole time we were stuck in here. Father had been so worried for us."

"That would have been interestin' ta see," I agreed, "That Bitch is gone right?"

"You bet," Mikey chirped softly, "The demon and all those freaky roses are gone for good."

I nodded feelin' relieved that tha Bitch couldn't hurt my family ever again. I looked back up ta my brother and sighed softly.

"How did ya know, Mikey?" I asked quietly so as not ta wake Leo and because I had no strength ta raise my voice any higher, "How did ya know that I had been fallin' for Leo? I didn't even know it for myself until ya forced my eyes open."

"I know you better than anybody and you and Leo have always been wrapped around one another," Mikey giggled as I smirked up at tha Heart of our team, "You and Leo were meant for one another, but it took a long time for you two to see it."

"But we're brothers," I argued, "Isn't that wrong?"

"We are not blood related," Mikey explained as he reached down and kissed me on my cheek, "I choose to see you, Leo, and Donnie as my older brothers. It is okay for you to see Donnie and I as your brothers and Leo as your mate. Donnie agrees with that thinking too. It's time to follow your heart. Leo and you have been dancing around this for too long."

Mikey squeezed my other hand and left me to rest. I startled as Leo sat up and looked at me with warm eyes. I should have known that Fearless would have been listenin' in on everythin'.

"Hey, Sleepin' Beauty," I greeted as Leo smiled at me, "You heard that whole conversation didn't ya?"

Leo nodded as I rolled my eyes in exasperation despite already havin' figured out tha truth. Sneaky, ninja ears.

"How are you feeling, Raph?" Fearless asked as he stroked his thumb on my palm, "Are you in any pain?"

"High as a kite," I admitted as I looked at tha IV in my arm, "What tha shell does Don have me on? This stuffs great."

"Morphine," Leo sighed out, "That wolf-thing bit you practically down to the bone, Raph. We came very close to losing you."

"Mmhm," I agreed as I closed my eyes for a moment, "Bitch was hard ta take down. Bros tell ya what happened?"

"Every detail," Leo stated as he stiffened in anger before forcin' himself ta relax, "Father is so proud of you and how you stepped up into leadership. We'd all be dead if you hadn't shielded us as well as you did."

"That's my job description. I ain't tha Shield for nothin'," I grinned out before wincin' as my shoulder throbbed, "Oh shit! This hurts a bit. Next time ya get ta fight tha wolf. I'm done bein' wolf chow."

"Keep still," Leo urged with a face full of concern before growlin', "I wish I could have _killed_ that _Bitch_ myself."

"Ya cursin' and talkin' about killin'?" I gasped, "That ain't like ya, Fearless. It's over and I will heal."

I frowned when Leo stood and began ta pace angrily.

"That…_Thing_ shrunk my baby brother to leave him vulnerable, turned Donnie into a mute human that couldn't walk without severe pain, and damn near _killed_ you, Raph," Leo hissed, "All of this happened while I was in an unnatural sleep where I couldn't _help_ any of you which is my greatest nightmare. I'm _pissed_ and…and…."

"And, what?" I asked as Leo froze up.

I startled as a look of fear came over Leo's face.

"And this is not the way I had wanted you to find out about my feelings for you," Leo sighed as he hugged his arms around himself, "I…I didn't want this to happen in this way, Raph. I have been so afraid that you would be angry with me when you woke up."

"How long have ya felt this way for me?" I asked as Leo looked away uncomfortably.

"Forever," the blue-banded turtle admitted, "Donnie and Mikey have always been my baby brothers, but you have been more. When you challenged me all the time and made me want to improve to reach your standards…I…I knew that I wanted to always be good enough to have you by my side."

"Tha standards ya think I had for ya was childish jealousy," I explained as Leo looked pained, "Ya said that our bros explained everythin'. I am confused. Why would ya think I would be angry when I woke?"

"Because of what you discovered," Leo almost whimpered as he pulled further away, "It must have been such a shock for you."

"What did they say?" I inquired as I started realizin' that maybe Leo didn't know as much as I thought he did, "Did they tell ya how tha curse was broken?"

"Mikey said that you discovered my feelings and that broke the curse," Leo breathed as he looked away with blushin' cheeks.

Aha! I knew it!

"He _lied_," I chuckled as Leo glanced at me in surprise, "Kid lied ta give me tha opportunity ta tell ya what really happened myself."

"What really happened?" Leo gasped as he stared, "What…he lied? Why? Raph, what happened? How did the spell get broken?"

"Ya see, I had ta kiss Sleepin' Beauty and wake him from his sleep," I grinned out as Leo blushed scarlet, "I had ta accept that I have been fallin' in love with ya as well. I didn't realize until I opened my eyes finally that I loved ya dearly as a mate and not a brother."

Leo gaped at me and backed up a step.

"Ya took my first kiss," I accused as Leo looked over at me and winced, "I think it's time for Sleepin' Beauty ta show his appreciation for my sacrifice ta breakin' tha spell by returnin' my kiss. Get over here."

I patted tha bed beside me and looked at Fearless expectantly. Leo's eyes widened as he hesitantly walked over ta me with those gorgeous legs of his. His shyness was endearin' as he leaned over and placed his lips ta mine. Tha kiss started sweet and then deepened as Leo's tongue made my toes curl in pleasure before we finally came back up for air.

"Shell, Leo," I breathed touchin' my lips in wander before Leo leaned down and kissed me again as I moaned my pleasure before partin', "Who taught ya how ta kiss like that?"

"Why are you asking?" Leo grinned out, "Jealous?"

"Has anyone touched what's _mine_?" I growled as jealousy did indeed crawl up from my gut, "Nobody touches ya, but _me_!"

"No," Leo chuckled, "I've only had my imagination and Father's soaps to educate me on what I wanted to do with you."

I hummed thoughtfully as Leo watched me.

"Raph, this turtle mates for life," Leo informed me as he stroked a hand down my cheek, "Are you sure that being with me is what you want? You don't have to go through this if you are uncertain. This has all changed very fast for the both of us."

Leo gasped when I pulled him down against my good shoulder.

"I woke ya with love's true kiss," I smirked out, "Do ya really got ta ask such a stupid question? The word 'true' should clue ya in, Fearless."

I froze as Leo gave me a smile that melted my heart even more. I reached up and tenderly stroked my new mate's cheek.

"Ya stuck with me now," I grinned out as Leo ducked his head shyly, "I hope ya know what ya gettin' yaself inta."

"I've always known," Leo laughed out before lookin' at me impishly and singin', "_Hey there, Li'l Red Riding Hood. You sure are looking good_."

"Don't sing _that_ song," I hissed as my mate laughed joyously, "I ain't no Little Red Ridin' Hood."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A Tale of Four Brothers

This is an AU/Tcest story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

Also, the song lyrics in this chapter are from the song "_Li'l Red Riding Hood_" which was a 1966 song performed by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Seven

"Raph, this turtle mates for life," Leo informed me as he stroked a hand down my cheek, "Are you sure that being with me is what you want? You don't have to go through this if you are uncertain. This has all changed very fast for the both of us."

Leo gasped when I pulled him down against my good shoulder.

"I woke ya with love's true kiss," I smirked out, "Do ya really got ta ask such a stupid question? The word 'true' should clue ya in, Fearless."

I froze as Leo gave me a smile that melted my heart even more. I reached up and tenderly stroked my new mate's cheek.

"Ya stuck with me now," I grinned out as Leo ducked his head shyly, "I hope ya know what ya gettin' yaself inta."

"I've always known," Leo laughed out before lookin' at me impishly and singin', "_Hey there, Li'l Red Riding Hood. You sure are looking good_."

"Don't sing _that_ song," I hissed as my mate laughed joyously, "I ain't no Little Red Ridin' Hood."

I groaned as I pulled my pillow around my ears as best I could one handed and glared angrily at my laughin' mate. More laughter joined in and I looked ta see Mikey and Donnie enterin' tha lab. I grunted when I noticed that Donnie was not walkin' on his own devices and forgot about tha laughter when I saw his wrapped ankle.

"Why are ya on crutches?" I demanded as I tried ta sit up, but my shoulder made me groan in pain, "What tha shell happened ta your ankle?"

Leo pushed me back down and urged Donnie inta another chair as Mikey got a footstool for our brother ta rest his wrapped ankle on.

"I kind of maybe twisted my ankle when Godmother knocked me out of my chair when I was frozen like a statue," Donnie sheepishly admitted, "Ankle will heal in two to three weeks, but your shoulder will take longer so stay still."

"That means no physical activity with your new mate," Mikey chirped as Leo blushed.

"Shut up, ya lyin', schemin' Knucklehead," I laughed, "Ya embarrassin' Sleepin' Beauty."

"If you don't stop with that name I'll tell Casey about the whole 'Red Riding Hood' thing," Leo challenged as he frowned, "I don't want a nickname left over from the assassin demon that nearly killed my family. In fact, no fairytales for a long time, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," I agreed, "It's not about Casey knowin', but more about tha fact that I also want ta leave that Bitch's legacy behind."

We each nodded and Mikey grabbed all of our hands and squeezed them together with his own. It was his silent way of sayin' he was glad that everyone was okay. Donnie smiled at Leo and I and reached one handed for his book of fairytales, placed it in a cabinet, and slammed tha door shut with a contented look on his face.

"Not like ya ta be all silent, Mikey," I grinned out before frownin' when our baby brother's eyes welled with tears.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Raphie," Mikey sniffled as Donnie pulled him closer ta lean against his shoulder, "Leo was all still and Donnie couldn't talk to me to make me feel better and the wolf bit you so bad and I was really scared and I'm a trained ninja so I felt really embarrassed and I wanted Master Splinter because he knows everything and…."

"Whoa, calm down there, Mike," Donnie soothed as Leo came over and pulled our little brother inta a hug, "Everyone is perfectly okay now and I was scared too."

"Really?" Mikey asked as he swiped a hand across his eyes.

"Truly," Donnie agreed as I nodded.

"Me too, Mikey," I admitted, "I was afraid that I would make a wrong decision and lead ta everyone getting' inta a worse situation than we were already in and…I'm embarrassed ta say it aloud, but I wanted Fearless and Father here so bad it hurt."

"I wish Father was near at times when we are out in the field," Leo sighed as we looked ta him in amazement, "Raph is right. As a leader you have to go with your gut feeling, but you pray that you make the best decision possible. It's a daunting feeling to know that other lives rest on the decisions you make. I have never been fearless at all."

"Pretty fearless ta me," I beamed as Leo blinked at me, "Ta have tha worry and fear gnaw at ya, but still go forth and lead as well as ya do. Takes a pretty strong turtle ta do that, Fearless."

Leo blushed as I held a hand out for him ta take. Donnie and Mikey giggled like little, two year olds in tha background. Brats!

"My sons?" Master Splinter called as he entered tha lab and brightened when he saw I was awake, "Raphael, I have been so worried for your wellbeing. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I only hurt when I move so I'll stay still," I admitted as my father smiled at me while he hurried over ta my bedside.

"You have done well, Shield," Sensei complimented, "You all did well. Knowledge helped unravel the puzzle and Heart assisted in getting to, no pun intended, the heart of the issue."

"I mean no disrespect, but I failed," Leo denied as I snapped my head ta look at my mate as anger rose at seein' his hurt expression, "I failed as Leader. I wasn't even there to protect my family when they needed me the most."

"Not true. You have been training your second-in-command to lead when you could not," Father explained as I squeezed Leo's hand in mine and nodded as my mate looked up at me, "You and Raphael have worked hard to develop a honed relationship to support one another in times of need. You complete one another in more ways than _one_."

Leo and I looked at one another and back at our Father. Did he know about us?

"I give you two my blessing," Sensei admitted as he kissed first Leo and then I on our foreheads, "Goodnight, my sons."

"How does he do that?" I asked my mate as Leo shrugged and I yawned as tha morphine really began ta affect me.

"Go to sleep," Leo ordered as he pulled my blanket up over my plastron.

"Kay," I agreed before squintin' an eye open, "Ya sleep too."

Leo nodded, but I turned ta Mikey.

"Futon?" I asked sleepily as I pointed ta Fearless.

"I'll get one right now and bug Leo until he crawls into it. I'll hold Leo down so Donnie can sedate him if Big Brother doesn't cooperate," Mikey beamed out as I smiled and allowed myself ta nod off ta sleep feelin' content as twinklin', hazel eyes blinked down at me.

Epilogue:

I healed up pretty decently as Leo and I continued ta take things real slow in our new relationship. Donnie and Mikey were wonderful with their support for my mate and I. Warmed tha heart ta see how hard my two baby brothers worked together ta help Leo and I get past our awkward stage when we were tentatively figurin' everythin' out. Leo and I had been surprised many a time by havin' candlelit dinners prepared for us ta have dates and just get ta know one another as mates rather than brothers. Donnie and Mikey could be very sneaky at times. Little devils.

By tha third month, Leo and I ended up movin' inta tha same room together as our bond grew. I could kick myself now for not realizin' how much I needed my mate sooner since I couldn't imagine a day without wakin' with Leo by my side. Tha first time we had made love, Leo and I were nervous and unsure, but by our sixth month anniversary we had figured everythin' out and tha sex was mind blowin'. We were equals and gave and took with perfect balance.

"Raphael," Leo moaned as we enjoyed another round one night, "I love you so much, but I love your hips _more_."

I chuckled and then smiled at all tha noises I was wringin' out of Leo as I thrust between those gorgeous legs of his. Leo arched as I drove within him.

"I love you too. You are so beautiful," I grunted out as my mate's legs tightened around my shell, "Mmm, ya're so tight, Babe."

"_Uhn_…harder," Leo demanded as I increased my speed, "Raph! _Uhn_! More. Give me more."

I churred softly as I continued ta rock into my mate as I stroked his length. Leo's eyes rolled in pleasure before gaspin' as he emptied his seed inta my hand. I worked him inta a sobbin' mess before I finally ejaculated deep inside of him. I pulled out of Leo and rolled us on our sides as we caught our breath.

I churred contentedly as Leo panted in my arms for several, long moments. My mate was strong, but for me he let his walls down and trusted enough that I would keep him safe when he was vulnerable. It was an awe inspirin' feelin' ta be trusted so completely.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked as he turned ta face me.

"You," I admitted as I stroked my mate's smilin' face, "How easily ya've become my whole world. How ya gave me your heart and trust. How ya've centered me. I love ya, Babe, with my whole bein'."

"I love you more," Leo whispered as he leaned up and kissed me tenderly before surprisin' me by rollin' on top of me, "And now I'm going to show you just how much. It's _my_ turn."

I churred some more as Leo took charge and I arched at his caresses as his churrs answered my own. I remembered back ta tha Godmother. I still had tha scars from her fangs, but her actions led me ta my mate.

"Once upon a time there was a lonely turtle," I thought while I groaned aloud as Leo began ta thrust inta me with agonizin' slowness while he locked my hands above my head with a sexy grin on his face which I returned, "He fought a demon, saved his brothers, found his soul mate, lost his loneliness, and lived happily ever after. Take that, Bitch. I won tha game."

The end.


End file.
